


The Psychic...

by LadyPJMoon



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Relationship(s), bts - Freeform, fluff-n-feels, future relationship, idreamofyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPJMoon/pseuds/LadyPJMoon
Summary: Jungkook is plagued by a recurring dream so his best friend, Jimin, take him to see his psychic, Taehyung.Short Yoonmin cameo in the very beginning...because why not? :DHappy Reading!!!    =^___^=





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Rated M w/Trigger ONLY for minor bad language and metaphysical content, although very weak...just to be safe.  
> * No violence, sexual content or scary sh*t  
> ______________  
> Author's Note:  
> The companion piece to this story is called: The Dysfunctional Spirit  
> It's a short series with the same characters but different plot and happens approximately 6 months after The Psychic.  
> Link Here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/772914

 

The sound of happy, tinkling bells fills the air as Jimin heaves the door open dragging his best friend behind him into the shop. 

Jimin’s eyes go wide as he approaches the boy with mint green hair behind the counter, “H-hi Yoongi, hyung!  I’m here for my appointment.”

The older boy drags his eyes up with a lethargic smile spreading across his face, “Good evening Chim Chim, Taehyung’s expecting you...” as his gaze slips to Jungkook, “—is _he_ with you?” Yoongi asks, smile fading to a frown.

Jimin nods pulling the younger boy up to the counter next to him, “Uhm kind of, this is my best friend Jeon Jungkook—and if Taehyung is willing...”

Yoongi cuts him off with a wave of his hand, “You wanna give your timeslot to _him..._ ” Yoongi states cocking his head slightly to the side with a special smile meant only for Jimin.

Jungkook quickly interjects waving his hand at the older boy over the counter, “N-nnoo, it’s not...I-I’m j-just gonna wait!”  As he turns to face Jimin, “This is-isn’t necessary Jiminie, p-please, I’ll just wait here for you!”

Taehyung walks into the room, “I think we can accommodate Jimin’s request.”

Jungkook snaps his head up in the direction of the voice—mouth agape and stomach sinking to his feet. 

The tall, blonde walks up behind Jimin, “I don’t have a problem with the swap, Jimin—as long as you’re sure about it—I don’t have any other openings the rest of this week.”

Jimin beams back at Taehyung, “Yes!  That’d be great!  I-I mean...” blushing fiercely he glances quickly at the mint-haired boy behind the counter, “—I-I can wait with Yoongi hyung, if that’s alright...”

Taehyung’s hand quickly slips over his mouth as he chuckles at the awkward outburst from Jimin and then he drops it addressing the dumb-struck receptionist spitting out silent words as his eyes bounce between Jimin and Taehyung, “Yoongi, please provide for Jimin’s...uhm, _needs_ while I work with Jungkook.  Oh, and Yoongi, one more thing—since this is our last client for today, go ahead and lock up so you two aren’t...uhm, _interrupted_ —and maybe you and Jimin could order some Chinese takeout so when we’re done we can all have dinner together...”

Yoongi nods blankly and Taehyung casually slips his arm around the Jungkook’s bicep tugging him through an archway covered by a thick curtain of beads and down a dimly lit hallway, stopping outside a closed door.  The tall blonde releases his hold on Jungkook’s arm in order to open the door “After you...”

Jungkook looks up at Taehyung, opens and closes his mouth without words then back to the door, “I-it’s dark...” he mumbles gazing back at Taehyung.

Taehyung lifts his palm to Jungkook’s face dragging his thumb gently across the reddish tint spreading across his cheeks, “I get it Jeon, you’re skeptical...but I’d still like to help you understand your dream.”

Jungkook’s eyes flutter as he fights the desire to press his lips into the boy’s palm, “H-how’d y-you know?”

Taehyung pulls his hand away from the boy with great effort, “I do have _some_ psychic abilities...”

Jungkook looks down mumbling, “Oh right, sorry, I-I suppose you would have to...” and he turns back to the yawning darkness, hesitates for a second, then steps into the shadows, only to stop after a couple steps because he can’t see a damn thing and needs to let his eyes adjust to the lack of light.

Taehyung closes the door and walks up behind the other boy, slipping both hands up Jungkook’s arms to his shoulders—the younger boy jumps, letting out a small squeak at the contact—so Taehyung leans into him whispering, “Didn’t mean to startle you Jungkook, I’m sorry...”

Jungkook slams his eyes shut trying to calm his racing heart, heavy breaths escape between open lips as he feels the overwhelming need to press himself into Taehyung’s heat and puffs of air caressing across his neck.

Taehyung drops his hands and steps around the younger boy and then latches onto his hand, linking their fingers together, as he pulls Jungkook farther into the darkness, “Follow me...”

Jungkook’s eyes pop open and he takes a deep breath trying to steady his nerves— _why the hell am I acting like this around Taehyung, I need to stop this..._

The only light in the room is a soft glow emanating from large crystal ball that seems to be floating in midair near the back of the room.

Taehyung ushers Jungkook over to one of the two heavily padded chairs set on opposite sides of a small table and then moves to sit down in the seat across from him.

Jungkook hesitates before slipping into the chair silently staring at the crystal ball in the center of the table for a minute before looking up at Taehyung, “Sorry, I-I’m a little nervous...I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Taehyung smiles, “There’s always a first time for everything Kookie—oh, may I call you Kookie?”

Jungkook blushes at the request as his eyes glance down at the table, “I-I, yeah sure...” he replies with a hushed tone before lifting his gaze back to the older boy.

“I want to help you Kookie and I know it’s hard for people to believe in this kind of stuff—and in me—so I just want to let you know it’s not a trick or a game with me...I really am sensitive to psychic phenomenon such as dreams, visions, and especially emotions, okay?”

Jungkook’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open, “I-isn’t everyone?  I mean w-what exactly do you mean by that... _sensitive to emotions?”_

Taehyung drops his eyes for a minute before looking back up at his client not wanting the younger boy to run from the room screaming, “Well, I-I’m extremely perceptive to emotional symmetry—whether the feelings are good, bad, hidden or blatant...it doesn’t really matter, I can sense it all...even if the individual isn’t fully aware of them, they still exist and I can pick them up.”

“I’m not sure I understand how that’s possible but, o-okay...”

Taehyung brings his fingers to his lips, subconsciously covering his mouth as he laughs, “You don’t lie, do you?”

Jungkook cocks his head and purses his lips, “Uhm no, I-I’ve never really understood the reason behind lying, not when the truth offers a much more logical solution—and I...wait, w-why do you do that?”

Taehyung hesitates, “Do what?”

“You hide your smile with your hand...”

Taehyung chews at his lower lip, “Oh, uhm, that—a couple years ago someone told me I had an ugly smile, it made me self-conscious...and I actually try really hard _not_ to smile because of it.”

Jungkook reaches across the table to cover Taehyung’s hand with his, “Taehyung, you shouldn’t listen to words laced with malice—your smile is warm and inviting...it’s beautiful.”

The older boy looks down at their hands then back up at Jungkook, almost at a loss for words, “I-I don’t know what to say to that, Kookie...” as their eyes lock for a minute before he continues, “—and please, call me Tae...I like to keep things informal, simplicity helps in my line of work.”

Taehyung lets out a loud sigh, “Also, I should apologize for my directness—Jimin speaks of you during his visits and I feel as if I already know you.”

Jungkook’s eyes go wide, “Y-you talk a-about me...w-why w-would...wow that’s a little intimidating...”

Taehyung cringes, “No, don’t worry, please—it’s all good, I promise—he...he really loves you.”

Jungkook catches a hint of sadness in Taehyung’s voice, “Uhm yeah, he’d better...I mean, we’ve known each other since the third grade and I’m like the only one who’s managed to put up with his clinginess this long!  We’re very comfortable with each other but it’s purely platonic—his kindness tends to drive me to distraction—besides, he actually has a huge crush on _your_ Yoongi...”

Taehyung releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “O-oh no, not _my_ Yoongi!” Taehyung chuckles, “Gi is like my older brother and he’s equally infatuated with Jiminie.”

They both laugh at that before Taehyung asks, “Okay Kookie, are you ready to begin?”

Jungkook nods, “Err, sure, I guess...w-what should I do?”

Taehyung smiles warmly, “Go ahead and place your arms on the table, palms up.”

The ebony-haired boy scrunches up his eyebrows but does as he’s asked.

Taehyung then places his arms on top of Jungkook’s with his palms down and wraps his long delicate fingers around Jungkook’s thick forearms, “You’ll have to hold onto me too.”

Never being comfortable with skinship, Jungkook forces his hands to close around the boy’s lean arms as he tightens his grip against the emotional current trickling through the simple touch.

Jungkook shakes his head to clear the fog as he looks up at Taehyung—the boy has his eyes closed as a small gasp rolls off his slightly parted lips—and another spark of emotion crackles through Jungkook making him shiver.

After a few minutes Taehyung opens his eyes, “Sorry, I was trying to get a quick reading on you but you’re blocking me...”

Jungkook tries to pull away but Taehyung tightens his grip, “Oh, I-I...how do I s-stop doing it?”

“Kookie, just relax we’re not going to do anything you don’t want to do—maybe you can just tell me about the dream...”

Jungkook looks down groaning, “That’s the problem, I’ve tried, but I only remember a couple images—it’s the residual feelings that are killing me...”

Taehyung cocks his head, “Feelings?  How often are you having it?”

The dark-haired boy looks up, “The last couple of weeks it’s become a nightly thing...”

“Can you describe the images or maybe the feelings you’re left with afterwards?”

Jungkook’s eyes dart around the room not lingering on anything as he stutters out, “Err, uhm...I-I...”

Taehyung squeezes Jungkook’s arms leaning forward slightly, “Kookie...are they sexual?”

The boy’s head snaps up as he peers through dark, thick lashes with a crimson stain creeping across his cheeks, “Uhm, it-it’s not yet, just very intimate—but each night the...uhm, _activities_ get progressively more...uhm, _in-intense_.”

Taehyung sighs, “A-ah, right—so, let’s try something else then...”

He gets up from his chair and moves to stand behind Jungkook, “Oh—uhm, w-what are y-you doing?”

Taehyung places both hands on the boy’s shoulders and begins to massage them, “Kookie, you’re too tense, if you can’t relax I won’t be able to help you...” 

“O-okay...”

Taehyung presses fingers and palms deep into Jungkook’s shoulder muscles as he begins to hum softly, trying his best to create a small bond—just enough to maybe help open a small path of trust.

“Can you tilt your head forward a little...” Jungkook complies, “—yes, that’s good, how does that feel?”

Jungkook lets out a moan, “Right there, gaaawd...th-that feels amazing...”

Taehyung massages and pulls at Jungkook’s neck and shoulder tissue until Jungkook’s muscles ease up and he seems begins to be slumping forward so he guides the younger boy’s head back to rest against the back of the chair.

The blonde boy leans forward over the other trying to work the tension out of his jaw and chin, in the dim light, when Jungkook’s eyes suddenly open and their gazes meet—Taehyung freezes, caught off guard, but then continues massaging the younger boy chin and neck. 

Taehyung allows one hand to slip down, fingers resting lightly against Jungkook’s collarbone making small circles against the younger boy’s bare skin.

Jungkook can feel the older boy’s touches and uneven breaths drifting across his face but he’s just so incredibly tired and it feels so good he can’t even see straight right now.  The dream has been keeping him up at night and he’s missed out on a ton of sleep this past week because of it—because honestly, he just wants to find the boy in his dreams and he thinks Taehyung might be his last hope—so he lets himself slip easily into a light sleep...and his eyes finally flutter closed. 

The skin on skin contact and sensual feelings of familiarity soak into Jungkook’s body from the warm energy seeping into him from above—it makes Jungkook reach out blindly for the hand lying on his chest—he tugs lightly until the outline of the hazy form flickers into view within his mind’s eye...the dream boy is back.

This is exactly where Jungkook’s dream left off last night, he can easily make out the tan skin but the face is still blurred out—not fair.  It’s always the same—the rapid heartbeat, the awareness and the anticipation right before Jungkook’s lips brush timidly over the indistinct mouth above him—he can feel the heat building deep within his abdomen, but this time it’s much headier, perhaps a little desperate and he wants to, no, he needs to see the face of the person who can so easily solicit these uncontrolled actions from him. 

Jungkook catches the mild scent of strawberries and cream as his hand slips into short, silken hair—he tugs roughly bringing the boy’s mouth in tighter to his, eliciting a deep moan from him...but then he pulls away, breaking the kiss. 

He feels the loss immediately, this is new, the boy has never abandoned him like this in the past and he begins to panic as a choked ‘no’ slips from his lips.

Jungkook he doesn’t want to leave this dream or the boy he’s fallen so deeply in love with and he doesn’t understand why he can’t have this person in his life, why he can’t find him...or see his face. 

He’d come to Jimin’s psychic for help because the dream—and this boy—is making it impossible for him to function in the real world because he’s constantly searching for the boy in both worlds. 

Jungkook’s addicted.  He craves the burst of excitement right before their lips touch, the warm breaths of air puffing over his face and neck as the mystery boy nips and kisses a trail across his delicate flesh.

He hears movement before he feels a heaviness settle over his body—this has never happened in Jungkook’s dream before and he doesn’t know what it is or what to do.  He tries to open his eyes but can’t and tears begin to slip between long dark lashes trailing down pale cheeks.

“Oh no, please don’t cry, I’m right here...”

A strangled cry gets caught in Jungkook’s throat as he tries to speak.

The dream boy brushes away tears leaving chased kisses upon moist skin, “Shh, it’s alright, I won’t leave you—the dream is over—can you wake up for me, Kookie?”

Jungkook’s heart quickens—not a dream—those words were too good to be true, weren’t they?  Taehyung must have done it, he knows who the boy is or how to find him—he’s never been so happy.   
  
The younger boy tries to speak but no words will come, causing another round of tears as his eyes begin to flutter.

“That’s good baby, open them—I’m waiting...” says the familiar voice dripping with liquid caramel.

He feels long fingers threading through his hair and plump lips against his mouth as Jungkook’s hands slip over hard thighs to settle on a trim waist—his senses begin to register the growing pressure on his lap and between his legs...seriously, this boy was trying to kill him.

Jungkook wakes with broken words gasping and needy, “I-I, please...need y-you...don’t leave...please be real...God...I l-love you...”

“Kook-ah, open your eyes...”

Jungkook realizes he’s finally awake—has control over his body—and lifts his lids to see Taehyung straddling his lap, palm laying against his cheek, thumb brushing against his lips, “It’s you.  The boy from my dream?”

Taehyung bites his bottom lip, “And you’re the boy from mine—my missing puzzle piece...”

Jungkook cocks his head at that, “How long have you been dreaming?”

Taehyung replies shyly, “I’ve had the same dream for over a year now...”

Jungkook doesn’t know what to say or how to act, he’s never been in this position before but he doesn’t lie and doesn’t believe in hiding his emotions.  But it makes sense, he’s been acting strange since he arrived at the shop—wanting to touch Taehyung, to kiss him—like his body already knew the boys were one in the same...

And even though Jungkook’s mind is full of logical questions and answers he’s never been one to disregard his heart so he lets it speak for him, “Sorry it took me so long, I didn’t know how to find you...”

Taehyung smiles down at the younger boy, hand caressing his jaw, “I’ve waited my whole life for you...”

Jungkook finally smiles at that, “The only part of your face I ever saw was your smile...”

The older boy blushes at the younger’s words, “Kookie, I-I...”

Jungkook interrupts him, “How did you know it was me?”

Taehyung stills, “I-I wasn’t sure at first—your emotions were all over the place—but, before we entered the room, I touched your face...and your eyes...they were full of me.”

Jungkook nods, “When you looked at me I felt the tug on my soul—I knew I loved you—I just didn’t know you were the boy in my dream...”

Taehyung presses a kiss to Jungkook’s lips, “You feel like home.”

Jungkook closes his eyes, “I can’t believe we finally found each other.”

Taehyung’s forehead presses against Jungkook’s, “I know this seems fast, but it’s been a year since you invaded my thoughts, my life, and I don’t want to be without you—from this second forward.”

Jungkook releases a huge sigh, “It’s only been six months for me but I feel the same way.”

Taehyung smiles, “We should probably go check on Yoonmin...”

Jungkook laughs, “And eat take out...”

Taehyung smiles big, “Yoongi need to get laid, he’s like crawling out of his skin!”

Jungkook laughs, “He’s not the only one...”

“You’re such a romantic, Kookie...”

Jungkook pulls Taehyung into another kiss, “Hmm, I prefer realist—we should start planning the wedding now...”

Tears flood Taehyung eyes, “Are you actually ready for that?”

Jungkook chuckles, “Why else would I want to find my dream boy?”

Taehyung smirks, “Good to know you’re not just a fuckboy.”

Jungkook smiles, “Yeah, I’m good at a couple other things too...” he says with a wink and laughs.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
